<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двести сорок восемь не отвеченных, и все о тебе by eddiedelete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132536">Двести сорок восемь не отвеченных, и все о тебе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete'>eddiedelete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Минхо как чернильное пятно на фоне солнечной Барселоны. Он вписался бы идеально в какой-нибудь северный город Германии. Как Кёльн, например, со шквалистыми ветрами и Рейном, топящим берег. Но когда Минхо улыбается, эта улыбка ярче солнечных лучей, заливающих подоконник. Он кажется таким мягким, таким родным, и Хёнджину не нужен мозговой штурм, чтобы понять причину, по которой он возвращается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Двести сорок восемь не отвеченных, и все о тебе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чувство на пару секунд - когда шасси достигают земли, кажется, словно душа соединяется с чем-то родным, словно самолет из ниоткуда, из мест, где везде лишь бы не здесь, пролетает семь тысяч километров домой. Но это не дом, не отдушина, не порт для заблудших, хотя источенная усталостью хёнджинова душа определенно тянется в это место, словно на выходе из аэропорта Салоу раздают путеводители для потерянных людей. </p>
<p>В электричке до Барселоны Хёнджин проводит время в компании шумных студентов. Кто-то играет на укулеле, кто-то поет, кто-то забивает косяк, и от всей этой мешанины кружится голова. Хёнджин держит пластиковый стаканчик с сангрией и пытается сконцентрироваться на девушке, которая на ломанном английском задает ему вопросы. Откуда он, турист или студент, почему один, действительно, почему? Солнце, пробивающееся сквозь стекло, насыщенный запах травы, алкоголь на голодный желудок и дружелюбные испанцы не позволяют Хёнджину прижаться головой к окну и закрыть глаза. Закрыться и отрешиться от всего хотя бы на пару секунд.</p>
<p>Барселона пропитана солнцем, морем и травой. Город как музей, и в то же время самый обычный город. Хёнджин проходит мимо жилых домов, женщина развешивает белье с видом на Храм Святого Семейства. Трусы на веревке под фасадом <i>Спаси нас</i>, почему-то от этого всегда так смешно.</p>
<p>В выученном наизусть квартале пахнет так же, как в салоне электрички. Этот запах тянется до самой квартиры, и только на пороге отпускает. Хёнджин сбрасывает рюкзак на пол, падает на первую мягкую поверхность и, наконец-то, закрывает глаза. Усталость не догоняет, это уже какой-то ебучий симбиоз. Двадцать два года, а чувство, что на пару столетий больше. Может быть, реинкарнация вышла из строя и кто-то всевышний и всемогущий забыл отключить усталость прошлых жизней? И как теперь убрать ментальный горб над верхними позвонками? Просто, блядь, невозможно уже тянуть за собой.</p>
<p>Хёнджин просыпается под ночь, когда Минхо убирает прилипшие к его вспотевшему лицу пряди волос. Его глаза в темноте комнаты светятся, словно блядские звезды с другого конца Вселенной. Самое ужасное чувство раз - проснуться уставшим после долгого спокойного сна, два - все остальное. Когда Минхо целует его, Хёнджин снова не справляется. Господи Боже, очевидно же, что он пролетел долбанные семь тысяч километров не ради вымощенных плитками стен Гауди. Но сейчас...не хочется ничего? </p>
<p>- Ты знал, что трава полезнее сигарет? - повторяет Хёнджин слова смуглого кучерявого испанца из электрички, который предложил ему косяк, искупаться ночью в море и, кажется, что-то еще. Пальцы Минхо пахнут сигаретами, его волосы, кожа, все в нем. Не хватает только этикетки "осторожно, вызывает зависимость", словно это хоть раз с кем-то срабатывало. </p>
<p>Минхо не отвечает, он в принципе никогда не реагирует на тупые вопросы. Его губы прижимаются к шее, и одну поездку назад Хёнджина свело бы это с ума. Он проезжается пальцами по чужой ширинке только потому, что чувствует себя обязанным хоть как-то ответить.<br/>- Хочешь я...? - звучит неуверенно и нелепо. Чтобы Хёнджин что? Сил нет даже на поцелуй, ну вот куда он лезет?</p>
<p>Минхо дистанцируется, наверное, голос Хёнджина выдает.<br/>- А ты хочешь? <br/>Он смотрит внимательно и серьезно, и если бы у Хёнджина были силы соврать, вряд ли ему поверили. Почему-то невпопад думается о грязных волосах, об опухшем лице с синяками под глазами, о липкой коже под толстовкой, о том, как он лежит, распластавшись под Минхо незаретушированным безобразием, но все равно ощущает себя желанным. Глупо так, но Хёнджин не может сказать "нет", потому что боится потерять это ощущение. Боится вернуться однажды и обнаружить, что постель занята. Кем-то, кто не валится с ног, словно рухлядь, кем-то, кто не ожидает на выходе из аэропорта протянутую брошюру с путеводителем для потерянных, кем-то, кто всегда рядом, а не раз в пару месяцев полет-пересадка-полет. Кажется, Хёнджин боится всего этого настолько отчаянно, что готов пойти на самоистязание, готов стать удобным и подстроиться. </p>
<p>Минхо мягко хватает его за запястье, отводя руку от своей ширинки. <br/>- Ты в состоянии стянуть с себя толстовку? <br/>Хёнджин сдается и мотает головой. Он готов спариться в ней лишь бы не делать лишних телодвижений, если честно. Наверное, Минхо закатывает глаза, но все равно помогает снять толстовку. Поднимается с кровати включить кондиционер, и возвращается обратно, прижимаясь грудью к лопаткам Хёнджина, которому достаточно одного заботливого прикосновения, чтобы снова вырубиться.</p>
<p>Усталость не исчезает с первыми лучами солнца, но утром функционировать определенно проще. Похоже на обновление операционной системы на очень старом компьютере - работает какое-то время, просто быстро слетает к хуям. Хёнджин стоит под душем, пока в бойлере не заканчивается горячая вода. Вчерашнее состояние можно списать на кучу факторов - долгий перелет, полное отсутствие еды за два дня, джетлаг, смена климата. Любой человек устал бы независимо от возраста. Но суть в том, что для Хёнджина это привычно - он так живет, существует за счет хаоса из бесконечных перелетов и съемок. И это ведь не физическая усталость, скорее физическое оцепенение на фоне ментальной разбитости. Но...откуда? Чья сучья метафизическая фура по нему проехалась? Риторически.</p>
<p>Минхо пьет кофе из огромной старбаковской кружки, которую привез Хёнджин из Нью-Йорка две? пять? десять? поездок назад. Статистика мильной программы выдает его чувства с потрохами, но это тема обоюдно игнорируется. Какая разница, они же друзья. Возможно, даже лучшие, типа, они даже университет выбирали по принципу, куда ты, туда и я. Не срослось, правда, с учебой. Не то чтобы Хёнджин жалеет, но иногда невольно думается, как сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы он не забрал документы из университета, подписав контракт с модельным агентством. "Дружили бы" они с Минхо так же, как сейчас, или просто дружили? Как раньше. </p>
<p>- У меня пары до обеда, потом подработка. Вернусь только вечером, - сообщает Минхо, в его тоне нет ни капли той заботливости, с которой он прижимался вчера к спине Хёнджина. Говорит сдержанно, как преподаватель, а не друг, с которым не виделись пару месяцев.</p>
<p>Он присаживается на подоконник, приоткрывая окно. Хёнджин смотрит как Минхо подкуривает, его манера держать сигарету больше похожа на итальянскую, чем испанскую, что-то такое одновременно вальяжное и аристократичное. Хёнджин ведь мог сейчас сидеть напротив Дуомо с кофе из Макдональдса через дорогу и смотреть на то, как с площади взлетают голуби. Или напротив Эльфелевой башни, макая в капучино круассан. Или... Да сотни мест, где Хёнджин сейчас мог бы быть. И был бы, если бы там был Минхо. Такая вот блядская сослагательная херня. </p>
<p>Минхо как чернильное пятно на фоне солнечной Барселоны - черная футболка, черные джинсы, строгий взгляд, поджатые губы. Таким он вписался бы идеально в какой-нибудь северный город Германии. Как Кёльн, например, со шквалистыми ветрами и Рейном, топящим берег. Но когда Минхо улыбается, эта улыбка ярче солнечных лучей, заливающих подоконник. Он кажется таким мягким, таким родным, и Хёнджину не нужен мозговой штурм, чтобы понять причину, по которой он возвращается в Барселону. Он осознал эти чувства давно, может быть, еще до того, как они сидели в комнате Хёнджина и вместе выбирали университет.</p>
<p>Минхо останавливается рядом с Хёнджином, впервые за утро его взгляд меняется. Сдержанность, будто продавленная бычком в пепельницу, исчезает, глаза снова искрятся всем тем озорным и добрым, что так любит Хёнджин. Его пальцы сейчас особенно сильно пахнут сигаретами, и этот запах крышесноснее, чем подожжённый косяк. Хёнджин садится на стол и притягивает Минхо к себе, крепко сжимая коленями его бедра. Не самое удачное время, но желание превалирует над усталостью, и теперь хочется всего, на что не хватало сил вчера. Целоваться до черных вспышек, цепляться за плечи Минхо, словно это единственное, за что можно удержаться в реальности, чувствовать его пальцы на себе, в себе, и быть так близко, чтобы вразрез всем квантовым концепциям. <br/>- Еще минута, и я начну опаздывать, - напоминает Минхо, когда Хёнджин скользит губами вдоль изгиба шеи. </p>
<p>- Еще минута, - просит Хёнджин, не отрываясь от теплой кожи, задетой солнцем. Минута проходит через две или пять, в такие моменты время, как число Пи, не вычисляется арифметически. Они не прикасались друг к другу, не целовались четыре месяца, и ужаться в шестьдесят секунд невозможно, даже если идти наперекор всем дурацким наукам. Минхо зачесывает еще влажные после душа волосы Хёнджина за ухо и проходится подушечками пальцев по опухшим губам.<br/>- Сходим в одно место сегодня вечером? <br/>Хёнджин соглашается, хотя это отличается от того, как они обычно проводят время. Но быть вместе уже здорово, и ладно?</p>
<p>До обеда Хёнджин лежит на полу в зале под открытыми окнами, пролистывая учебные книги, которые Минхо перевез с собой. Под картонными обложками куча механики и кинематики, многое Хёнджину уже непонятно - после отчисления он не возвращался ни к профильной теме, ни к любым другим книгам в принципе. Интеллектуальное пространство быстро застилает глянцем. Теперь Хёнджина интересует мода, съемки, он проходит актерские курсы, курсы для фотографов, чтобы понимать, как это - быть не только в фокусе, но и за объективом. То, с чего он начинает, и то, к чему приходит в данный отрезок времени - это совершенно разные сферы. Где-то параллельные прямые все-таки пересеклись, чтобы высадить Хёнджина, и снова разошлись. Оказывается, так бывает. Вот Минхо как-то удается быть преданным своей мечте, и хотя сейчас он учится в другой стране по обмену, изучая новый язык, все эти книги с цветными стикерами на каждой странице - как доказательство его верности. </p>
<p>После обеда Хёнджин цепляет на запястья фенечки, которые сплела ему милая девочка в самолете, и идет на рынок. Это его любимый маршрут: закупиться фруктами и вином в Ла Бокерия, пройдя все разноцветные ряды, а потом со всем купленным дойти до пляжа. Возможно, дело в море - оно всегда действует на Хёнджина как успокоительное. Есть что-то такое в волнах, в искрящейся, будто шампанское, поверхности, завораживает и примиряет с бытовым и насущным. Обычно его одиночество не затягивается, это даже не стереотип, испанцы любопытные и дружелюбные, им нравится задавать вопросы и отвечать на незаданное в ответ. А еще... Хёнджин знает, что привлекает внимание - и разрезом глаз, и светлыми волосами до плеч, он как что-то экзотическое в глазах всех этих парней, проезжающих мимо на скейтах. Может быть, если бы Хёнджин не был катастрофически влюблен, он попробовал бы хоть раз курортный роман, как опыт и все такое. Правда, катастрофическая влюбленность локализирована, за пределами Барселоны Хёнджин пробовал и не раз. </p>
<p>Проблема в том, что они никогда не обсуждали свои отношения. Другая проблема - с Минхо проще говорить о взаимодействии материальных тел, чем физических. Удобно, конечно, на все своя формула, вот тебе и заданный объем, и вес, и скорость, и никаких непонятных эмоциональных исходных. И даже на это Минхо зачитал бы целый дискурс о материальном и физическом, потому что Хёнджин, как обычно, извратил всю суть, но не важно. Важно то, что проблемы на этом не заканчивались. Хёнджин, наверное, мог бы сказать все напрямую, если бы не боялся потерять то, что есть, словно что-то было в принципе. Хотя, конечно, было. Они по-прежнему оставались друзьями, несмотря на семь тысяч километров между ними.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Проходит полгода после отчисления Хёнджина и пару месяцев после переезда Минхо. В свой первый отпуск Хёнджин покупает билет до Барселоны, и влюбляется в нее с первым прикосновением к теплой средиземной воде. Минхо каждый день устраивает экскурсии, они посещают туристические места, а вечером, закупившись на рынке продуктами, сидят на берегу, вытянув босые ноги к морю, пьют сангрию и разговаривают обо всем и ни о чем. В один из таких вечеров с ними сталкивается компания ребят, среди них знакомые Минхо из языковой школы. Спустя две коробки они приглашают на барбекю в закрытую пристань. У Хёнджина, не успевшего познать прелесть студенческих вечеринок, приглашение вызывает восторг, и Минхо, наверное, замечает, как загораются его глаза, поэтому соглашается тоже.<p>В тот вечер Хёнджин понимает, что на фоне бесконечных рассуждений о дружбе с Минхо, о том, как повлияет на их общение расстояние, новые друзья, другие раздельные планы, он никогда не задумывался о том, что в жизни Минхо может появиться кто-то особенный, кто-то, кто вытеснит Хёнджина с первых страниц на последние. Эта мысль возникает, когда Минхо разговаривает с симпатичной девушкой с длинными рыжими волосами. С ожерельем и браслетами из ракушек и короткой юбкой из серебряных пайеток она напоминает невероятно красивую русалку. Чувствует ли что-то Минхо, когда она улыбается ему? Такое внимание не может быть неприятным, ведь так? Может быть, если бы Хёнджин не обременил своим присутствием, Минхо пригласил ее к себе или... Уже приглашал? Хёнджину резко становится стыдно за ревность, он отворачивается, пытаясь найти место, где пересидеть и успокоиться. </p>
<p>Пристань выложена деревянными досками, но это не мешает скейтерам испытывать ее на прочность. Хёнджин присаживается на старый, осыпанный песком, лежак и наблюдает, как парни выделывают финты. За ними в море проезжает катер, за которым тянется девушка на вейкборде. Это все так отличается от того, что окружает Хёнджина в повседневной жизни, кажется, словно все эти люди живут свободой, под солнцем и рядом с морем, способно ли хоть что-то их разочаровать? Спустя какое-то время к нему подсаживается Минхо, он дергает тонкие золотые браслеты на запястье Хёнджина, иногда цепляя кожу.<br/>- Нам не обязательно здесь присутствовать, - говорит он, будто знает, что изначальное воодушевление Хёнджина сдулось. <br/>- А ты разве не хотел бы остаться?<br/><i>И продолжить очаровывать рыжую девушку, похожую на русалку?</i><br/>Мда, ревность не воодушевление, очевидно так просто не сдувается.<br/>- Без тебя не особо.</p>
<p>Ну и все? Этих слов достаточно, чтобы запаниковать.<br/>Боже, да они ведь всегда были как пара, исключительно платоническая, но все же. Жили в одной комнате в общаге, вместе покупали продукты, ходили в универ, готовились к зачетам, вместе выбирали сериалы на просмотр, куда сходить, что пить. И все было общим - друзья, проекты, посуда, аккаунт на Нетфликс, фикус по имени Электрон с блошиного рынка, футболки Минхо.</p>
<p>Но в тот вечер Хёнджин будто заново осознает свои чувства. Влюбленность не тяготит, не так безрассудно и больно, когда объект любви буквально двадцать четыре на семь рядом. Но теперь они не вместе, на разных континентах, и это все словно запускает ебучее движение полевой структуры. Возникшее тяготение плохо сказывается на сердце, что-то в нем щемит и истерично бьется.</p>
<p>Когда они добираются до квартиры Минхо, Хёнджин задерживает его на пороге и целует, не задумываясь о последствиях. Прижимается к его губам, как будто пытается запечататься, а Минхо, он ведь самый разумный из них двоих, почему он поддается? Это не детская игра, но Хёнджин первым начинает ход, и, наверное, именно он должен был объяснить правила. Только вот он не знает никаких правил, да и не собирался ни во что играть. </p>
<p>Молчать в итоге намного проще, чем пытаться заговорить, как банально. Но каждый раз, когда самолет взлетает над Салоу или Жироной, Хёнджину кажется, что он теряет шанс быть с Минхо в отношениях по-настоящему, без недомолвок и страхов, без чувства вины, когда фотограф или такой же мальчик-модель интересуются, свободен ли Хёнджин - вообще или этим вечером. У Хёнджина нет планов на вечер, и, по всей видимости, он в принципе свободен. Совесть долго не наседает, Хёнджин знает, что Минхо не держит целибат в его отсутствии. Да и не должен - никто из них. Поэтому, может, что-то такое непонятное, без правил и оговорок, им подходит? Они слишком молоды и амбициозны, чтобы обременять себя обязательствами.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Бункер был построен во времена гражданской войны, - рассказывает Минхо, когда они поднимаются на холм. - После войны его демонтировали и превратили в обзорную площадку.<br/>Хёнджин останавливается у выступа, рассматривая раскинувшийся перед глазами район Эшампле, и улыбается.<br/>- Строго перпендикулярные улицы с квадратными кварталами. Вау, а ты все тот же задрот, - смеется он, получая от Минхо локтем под ребра. Эшампле похож на схему чипа, геометрически правильный, для такого перфекциониста, как Минхо, этот вид, наверное, как оргазм.<p>Людей на смотровой не так много, в основном небольшие компании или парочки. Минхо находит свободное место и накрывает каменную ступень пледом. Хёнджин укладывается головой на его бедрах и забирается руками под толстовку, согревая пальцы об кожу Минхо. На вершине холма намного холоднее, чем ночью у моря. Где-то там солнце закатывается за горизонт, закаты, независимо от страны, всегда необычайно вдохновляющие и красивые, но Хёнджину кажется, что ничто, даже если это самое солнце взорвется, не способно сейчас сместить его взгляд с лица Минхо. </p>
<p>Через какое-то время, когда небо смазывает темного синевой, на одну из ступенек в центре забирается парень. Он вытягивает перед собой микрофон, достает из футляра гитару, задорно приветствует всех собравшихся на холме и начинает петь. У него сильный голос и классный плейлист, он миксует испанские баллады с инди-песнями, среди спетого Хёнджин узнает Франц Фердинанд и Оазис. После мини-концерта тот самый парень, оставив собранные в футляры атрибуты на ступеньке, подходит к ним.<br/>- Отличное выступление, - говорит Минхо с улыбкой. <br/>- Я сказал бы, шикарное.<br/>Парень стягивает с головы кепку, и Хёнджин удивляется. Не тому что он оказывается корейцем, а тому, что при этом у него идеальные и испанское, и английское произношения. <br/>- Джисон, - представляется он, протягивая руку.<br/>- Хёнджин, - пожимает ее в ответ.<br/>- Минхо не предупреждал тебя, что на бункер запрещено подниматься людям красивее меня? </p>
<p>Хёнджин не выдерживает и смеется. Это такой нелепый флирт, в котором чувствуется, что Джисону все равно, как выглядит человек перед ним, наверное, ему просто жизненно необходимо сказать что-нибудь приятное. Возможно, потому что Хёнджин друг Минхо, и таким образом Джисон пытается расположить к себе тоже. И у него отлично получается. Хотя Хёнджин все равно немного настораживается из-за того, как меняется настроение Минхо. С появлением Джисона его улыбка не сходит с лица. </p>
<p>Хёнджин достает из рюкзака цветные пирожки, фрукты и коробку с сухим красным вином. За весь день он успел погрызть только кокос, но голод по-прежнему не чувствуется, зато алкоголь легко тянется из пластиковой трубки. Джисон много говорит: о бункере, о районе Эшампле, о местах, которые не популярны среди туристов. Он в Барселоне всего месяц, но уже успел изучить ее вдоль и поперек. <br/>- Тут недалеко живут мои друзья, у них сегодня типа поэтический вечер. Как вы к такому относитесь? - интересуется Джисон, просматривая сообщения на телефоне. </p>
<p>Хёнджину неловко отказываться, возможно, в любой другой вечер в любой другой стране это предложение было бы проще принять. Но их совместное время с Минхо и так ограниченно, проводить его в компании с кем-то еще совсем не хочется. Но его желание оказывается односторонним. Минхо не интересуется мнением Хёнджина и сразу соглашается. Такое пренебрежение задевает, а нужно ли Минхо, чтобы Хёнджин пролетал эти долбанные семь тысяч километров? И тут накрывает. Господи Боже, Хёнджин ведь никогда и не спрашивал, просто констатировал дату прилета. Действительно, нужно ли?</p>
<p>Хёнджин немного отстает от Минхо и Джисона, когда они спускаются вниз по холму. Усталость накрывает с головой, ноги шагают будто отдельно от тела, сами по себе. Какие, блядь, самостоятельные. Как же нелепо, ну вот откуда все взялось? День прошел размеренно, Хёнджин не делал ничего такого, чтобы устать, ну почему-почему-почему внезапно и снова так тяжело? Хёнджин на автомате высчитывает скорость падения тела с бункера. Почему он вообще идет, когда можно приземлиться на подножье за десять секунд? На этом бессмысленный поток прекращается. Куда только не подводит, когда пребываешь на грани истерики. Хёнджину не нравятся такие мысли, он много отчего устал, но точно не от своей жизни. Просто устал, и все. Эта усталость не объясняется.</p>
<p>Поэтический вечер ничем не отличается от любого другого студенческого вечера. В доме на первом этаже собираются ценители поэзии, все сидят с открытыми книгами, свет приглушен, и софиты с углов направлены на импровизированную сцену. Хёнджин плохо понимает испанский, поэтому проникнуться прекрасным так и не удается. Он выходит на улицу, где варится глинтвейн и крутятся самокрутки. Фоном негромко играет музыка, Хёнджин ставит ментальный лайк тому, кто ставит Масего. Он садится у дерева, с которого свисают светодиодные лампочки. Глаза слипаются, вот бы их закрыть и уснуть.</p>
<p>- Разве небесная канцелярия позволяет своим ангелам грустить? <br/>Хёнджину хочется притвориться, что он не знает английский, и не отвечать. Никто не обязан угадывать его настроение, но сейчас тошнит от всего - и дружелюбия, и тупого флирта. Парень, присевший напротив, похож на актера с ролями исключительно дамских угодников, красивый, горячий и все такое, но от его елейной улыбки тоже тошнит. Вряд ли его интересует на самом деле о чем грустит Хёнджин.<br/>- Ладно, согласен, неудачное начало. Но ты правда похож на грустного ангела, - он достает из толстовки маленькую герметичную коробочку, из которой просвечивают самокрутки. - Может, с этим будет веселее?<br/>- Трава, по-твоему, небесной канцелярией приветствуется? - Хёнджин не пытается быть приветливым, ему хочется остаться одному. Но еще больше ему хотелось бы, чтобы Минхо вышел из дома, взял его за руку, довел до своей квартиры и прижал к своей груди, как вчера. Вот зачем он согласился на приглашение Джисона? Минхо ведь технарь до мозга кости, какая нахуй поэзия, ну серьезно?<br/>- Думаю, там приветствуется все, что приносит человеку счастье, - то ли хёнджинова недоброжелательность не настолько явная, то ли парню все равно. Он откладывает коробку и достает из того же кармана небольшой молескин в белой обложке и огрызок графитного карандаша. - Ты не против, если я тебя нарисую?</p>
<p>Хёнджин пожимает плечами, изображая безразличие, но, если совсем по-честному, он немного заинтригован. Никто и никогда не предлагал его нарисовать. Хёнджин привык быть под прицелами камер, но когда фокусировка происходит вне рабочего поля, он теряется и не знает куда себя деть. Под внимательным взглядом голубых глаз становится совсем неуютно.<br/>- Почему ты пришел сюда, если не читаешь стихи? - спрашивает Хёнджин, чтобы хоть как-то замять возникшую робость. <br/>- Я здесь живу. И мои стихи не особо читаемы, - парень улыбается, перекручивая между пальцами карандаш. <br/>- Ты художник?<br/>- Художник - это громко. Самый обычный иллюстратор.<br/>Когда внимание парня переключается на молескин, Хёнджин замолкает. Из дома разносятся аплодисменты, видимо, поэтическая часть вечера подошла к концу. Потихоньку двор заполняется людьми. Закончив рисунок, парень отрывает лист и протягивает его Хёнджину.<br/>- Ты выбрал очень мудреный способ, - комментирует Хёнджин, замечая под рисунком номер телефона.<br/>- Возможно, - он снова улыбается. - Но вдруг мои старания оценят?</p>
<p>Минхо и Джисон разливают себе глинтвейн, и Хёнджин бесившийся все это время, притормаживает, когда замечает третий стакан и кокосовые горсточки на салфетке. Ну, по крайней мере, Минхо не забыл о его существовании, и на том спасибо. Взгляд Джисона падает на вырванный из молескина лист и его улыбка слегка опускается.<br/>- Я знаю, что плохо говорить так о своих друзьях, но ты ведь понимаешь, что это метод съема? Типа он всегда так делает. <br/>- И чем это отличается от того, если бы он просто оставил свой номер?<br/>- Тем, что это срабатывает процентов на девяносто. Хитч отдыхает, - Джисон вглядывается в рисунок, - но вообще красиво, конечно, у Энтони талант.<br/>Хёнджин складывает лист и убирает в карман. Ему неважно, какими были побуждения, портрет, правда, получился классным. У нарисованного него даже есть свои крылья.</p>
<p>Минхо пропускает разговор мимо ушей. Он протягивает Хёнджину стакан с глинтвейном и салфетку с кусочками кокоса. Минхо всегда выше всех этих эмоциональных выкидонов и эскапад, и ревность явно не то, на что он будет размениваться. Хёнджин понимает, что это банальная зрелость, ну или что-то вроде того, но иногда кажется, что не ревнуют только тех, на кого плевать. Хотя ревность в общем и в целом не должна вписываться в формат их недоотношений. Это исключительно проблема Хёнджина, что он никак не может смириться с тем, что Минхо ему не принадлежит. </p>
<p>Хёнджин засыпает в такси, когда его голова приземляется на плечо Минхо. Он не помнит, как доходит до квартиры, как переодевается, как ложится в постель. Просто просыпается под легким одеялом уже в кровати. За спиной ощущается жар другого тела, начинать свой день с этого определенно намного приятнее. Хёнджин переворачивается, утыкаясь носом в ямочку между ключицами, и снова засыпает. Минхо действует на него как седативное. </p>
<p>Во второй раз Хёнджин просыпается уже один, но это не расстраивает. С кухни доносится шум телевизора, значит, Минхо все еще дома. Хёнджин опять растрачивает всю горячую воду, но под душем хорошо медитировать, ни о чем не думается и ничто не тревожит. На кухню он выползает почти бодрым. Минхо хмурится в открытую книгу с рецептами, обжаривая на сковороде нашинкованный красный перец с креветками. Судя по ингредиентам он готовит паэлью. Хёнджин не хочет есть, сейчас он предпочел бы кофе и прижаться к спине Минхо. Но отвлекать друга от готовки себе дороже, поэтому он останавливается только на кофе. <br/>- Когда ты ел в последний раз? - спрашивает Минхо. Он вываливает в скороводу рис с мякотью помидоров, накрывает ее крышкой и поворачивается в тот момент, когда Хёнджин делает первый глоток.<br/>- Вчера? <br/>- Кусочки кокосов? - Минхо скрещивает руки на груди, выглядя при этом как полицейский на допросе или, Господи, мама. - Ты держишь диету или что? <br/>Хёнджин вздыхает, может, он и зависим от внимания Минхо, но вот это беспокойство хотелось бы исключить.<br/>- Никаких диет. Мне просто не хочется есть. К чему этот вопрос вообще? Я не выгляжу худым.<br/>- Не выглядишь, - соглашается Минхо. - Но у тебя такой вид, словно тронуть тебя, и ты сломаешься.<br/>- Я просто устал.<br/>Минхо смотрит на него целую вечность, но, в конце концов, никак не комментирует. </p>
<p>- Я обещал сводить Джисона в обсерваторию Фабра. У тебя были какие-нибудь планы на вечер? Пойдешь с нами?</p>
<p>Паэлья уже готова, наверное, пахнет она восхитительна, но Хёнджина по-прежнему тошнит.<br/>В пустом желудке переворачивается что-то похожее на разочарование. Он едва не усмехается, вспоминая вчерашнее предупреждение Джисона о своем друге-иллюстраторе. Сегодня Хёнджин мог бы кинуть ответным - у Минхо, конечно, тоже есть свой метод. Интересно, сколько людей, помимо Хёнджина, ну и теперь Джисона, получали приглашение в обсерваторию посмотреть на вращающиеся планеты через телескоп и поужинать под звездным небом? И вот опять. Хёнджин не имеет никаких прав на ревность. Это вообще не имеет никакого смысла, его ведь пригласили тоже.<br/>- Я не очень хочу идти, - честно отвечает он. - Но ты иди, не нужно отменять свои планы из-за меня.<br/>У Минхо странный взгляд, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге не настаивает и кивает.<br/>Он сервирует стол - раскладывает приборы, деревянные доски с сыром и хамоном, тарелки с паэльей, разливает на донышке белое сухое вино. Такими темпами не мудрено спиться, но Хёнджин не пьет, когда работает, поэтому позволяет себе расслабиться в мини-отпуске. <br/>- Поешь, пожалуйста, хотя бы немного, - просит Минхо, замечая, что Хёнджин не притрагивается к еде. Это, вроде как, тоже самоистязание - есть, когда совсем не хочется, но Хёнджин сдается.</p>
<p>До вечера они валяются на кровати и смотрят испанское кино с субтитрами. Минхо нужно написать рецензию на любой из фильмов в качестве домашней работы. Времяпровождения напоминает первый год университета, ленивый воскресный день, за исключением тех моментов, когда Хёнджин пересаживается на колени Минхо и терзает его губы своими. Судя по всему в эту поездку, кроме прелюдий, ему ничего не светит, словно отказ в день прилета был принят окончательно и на веру. Хёнджин не чувствует себя нуждающимся, то есть, конечно, он не отказался бы от всего, что Минхо мог предложить, но они, наконец-то, проводят время вместе, только вдвоем, и этого становится достаточно. Жаль, такие дни не продлеваются так же просто, как подписка на Спотифай.</p>
<p>Из дома Минхо выходит в знакомой толстовке и джинсах, и Хёнджин благодарит кого-то там наверху за то, что он не посчитал нужным вырядиться на встречу с Джисоном как на свидание. Хотя Минхо никогда и не нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы выглядеть привлекательным. Его привлекательность как данность с рождения или вроде того. </p>
<p>Хёнджин снова оккупирует книжный шкаф. У Минхо всегда все аккуратно и в определенном порядке - художественные книги рассортированы по жанрам, учебные по разделам. Ни нижней полке глянцевые науч-поп журналы, выстроенные в ряд по цветовой гамме. Хёнджин знает, что если он поменяет что-то местами, то Минхо обязательно это заметит. Несколько последних журналов не вписываются в порядок и склоняются к противоположной стороне. Хенджин достает их из полки, пролистывает к отмеченным стикерами страницам. И видит себя. </p>
<p>Один из журналов Хёнджин привозит сам, результат первой серьезной съемки, его лицо крупным планом красуется на развороте. На обложке Хёнджин оставляет автограф, подписывает "моему преданного поклоннику" и пафосно вручает Минхо, который обещает хранить журнал как преданное для своих внуков. Но все остальные... </p>
<p>На первых порах, воодушевленный и азартный, Хёнджин рассказывает Минхо обо всем на свете, где снимался, в одежде какого дизайнера, кто был фотографом, какая музыка играла в студии, то есть реально все-все, а потом, как обычно это бывает, работа превращается в рутину, и говорить о ней скучно. Минхо и не спрашивает, это за гранью его интересов. Хёнджин смотрит на журналы, о которых никогда не упоминал, и чувствует странное копошение в груди. Может быть, это ничего не значит в каком-то глобально романтическом плане, но Минхо, пусть безмолвно, интересуется его работой, интересуется им, и... <br/>Хёнджин ставит журналы в том же порядке и с тем же наклоном обратно на полку. </p>
<p>Он падает на кровать, когда стрелки часов переваливают за час ночи. Как назло, спать совсем не хочется, приходится справляться с ожиданием будучи в сознании. <br/>В два часа Хёнджин начинает беситься. <br/>В полтретьего он достает из кармана лист с рисунком и гипнотизирует чужой номер. Обида дерет горло больнее, чем ангина, хочется сделать что-то назло, что-то, что могло бы Минхо задеть тоже. Хёнджин складывает рисунок самолетиком, который после вращения прилетает обратно на кровать. Назло он сделает этим только себе.<br/>В три часа ночи, накинув на плечи толстовку, Хёнджин идет на пляж. К морю.<br/>Наверное, со своей обидой он похож на маленького ребенка. Но Минхо ведь знает, что Хёнджин улетает завтра днем, и все равно предпочитает провести последнюю ночь в компании Джисона. Уже не важно на самом деле исключительно дружеский это интерес или что-то большее, задевает сам факт. Хёнджина спустили вниз на строчку, и это ужасно неприятно, до раздражающего пощипывания в уголках глаз.<br/>Обратно он возвращается к пяти утра. Минхо спит, отвернувшись спиной к окну, если бы Хёнджин лег, как обычно, то они лежали бы спиной друг к другу. На тумбочке лежит расправленный самолетик, Хёнджин смотрит на свои мятые крылья на рисунке, и становится не по себе. Сложил ли в своей голове Минхо лист с телефоном и уход Хёнджина в одну картину? А не все ли равно?</p>
<p>Хёнджин достает небольшой рюкзак, проверяет наличие паспортов и билета, закидывает рисунок и выходит из спальни. Он не знает, что именно изменилось в эту поездку, кроме того, что чувство усталости наседает, словно вражеская артиллерия на беззащитный арьергард. Просто как будто все стало не так, усложнилось на ровном месте. Хёнджин и раньше приезжал, когда Минхо был занят учебой и подработкой, так же были дни, когда он гулял в одиночестве. Но обычно все свободное время Минхо они проводили в квартире. Целовались, занимались сексом, готовили ужины, придумывали этический кодекс для гипотетических андроидов с эмоциональным интеллектом, и во все это не вмешивались другие люди, их просто на просто не существовало. <br/>Хёнджин сам выстраивает манямирок, забывая о том, что мир намного огромнее, чем маленькая квартирка в центре Барселоны. Забывает о том, что Минхо ничего ему не должен. Они, блядь, не пара, какие могут быть претензии?</p>
<p>Иногда Хёнджин излишне драматизирует. Ладно, возможно, драматизирует он чаще, чем следует, но сейчас он категорически не способен оставаться в квартире, потому что знает, что у не выговоренного свой лимит, и все достигло предела. Хёнджин не хочет ни в чем признаваться, придумывать правила и оговорки или наоборот рвать связи окончательно, потому что от выговоренного никому легче не станет. Он доходит пешком до вокзала и покупает первый билет на автобус до Жироны. С обратным перелетом расстояние между ним и Минхо увеличивается плюс на две тысячи километров.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жутко холодно каждый ебучий день. Кажется, словно промозглый ветер с океана пробивается сквозь оконные щели, беспардонно лезет под одеяло и впивается острыми зубами в кожу. Хёнджину едва удается уснуть, он закрывает глаза, сон почти касается ресниц, но тут же раздается трель будильника. Нью-Йорк принимает очертания Панксатони, декабрь становится февралем, Хёнджин Филом Коннорсом, а вся его жизнь превращается в день сурка. Гребаный сурок даже не думает выползать из своей норы, а Хёнджину, как не хотелось бы впасть в спячку, приходится выползать из квартиры. Приходится смиренно сидеть в кресле и выслушивать - снова - как сокрушается визажистка о его кругах под глазами.<br/>- Ты опять пил на ночь кофе? Сколько раз я говорила, что кофеин...<p>Хёнджин стучит по эирподсу, по крайней мере, в унылой тягомотине однотипных дней у него остался выбор менять музыку в своем плейлисте. Он проверяет оповещения на телефоне. Если проигнорировать рабочие чаты, то сообщений целый ноль, будто ноль в принципе бывает не целым. Возможно, это вообще единственное что-то цельное и нерушимое. В отличие от самого Хёнджина, его дробит по частям только так, с каждым отсутствующим сообщением. Стоило, блядь, словить одно непонимание, втиснуться кому-то третьему, и все теперь наперекосяк. Хёнджин понимает, что это и его вина тоже, он улетел из Барселоны и не посчитал нужным оповестить Минхо... собственно, ни о чем. Злость и обида держатся всю неделю после и не прекращаются, просто становятся тише, фоном. Наверное, Минхо заебывает пытаться достучаться до абонента в зоне доступа, но вне зоны рациональных умозаключений, к середине октября его звонки обрываются. А Хёнджин даже не пытается наладить связь - ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он думает только о том, что Минхо вряд ли мерзнет в теплой Барселоне и, вероятнее всего, его постель есть кому греть.</p>
<p>Забавно, Хёнджин не чувствует себя целым, но математически он тот самый ноль. В его мыслях, не удивительно, снова нет никакого смысла, как он вообще поступил когда-то там на физмат с таким сокрушающим провалом в логике? Ничего не радует - ни работа, ни собственная жизнь. Хёнджину не нравится думать, что все дело в Минхо, это напоминает паршивенькие второсортные мелодрамы, когда главный герой не соображает ни о чем, центрируясь только на своей влюбленности. Но на деле выходит, что все так. И он именно такой герой. </p>
<p>Для цельности Хёнджину не хватает Минхо. Это не о половинках одного целого, о чем-то другом, что он не в состоянии описать. Просто без Минхо, без его сообщений, видеозвонков, Хёнджину пусто, и на фоне унылых дней и бесконечной усталости настолько апатично, что проще вскрыться, чем зашивать надрывы, в которых болит. Иногда Хёнджин открывает чат, последнее сообщение которого датируется сентябрем, и думает написать. Например, о том, что он купил целую коробку с кактусами. Он называет их Ранкин, Фаренгейт, Кельвин, Цельсий. Хёнджин рассказывает об этом своему менеджеру, но тот не понимает, в чем прикол, и от этого становится еще тоскливее. Минхо предложил бы назвать кактус с пушистой светлой шапкой Реомюром, Хёнджин уверен в этом, и от этого тоскливее вдвойне. Вот, ну, и к чему тогда это истязание? Или это гордость? Или крайняя степень ебанутости? Что это, блядь? </p>
<p>Октябрь, ноябрь, декабрь... Хёнджина перематывает вместе с месяцами; что происходило вчера, что происходит сегодня? Все сливается в одну грязно-серую жижу, такую же мерзкую как слякоть под ногами. Он проходит мимо светящейся огоньками елки в Рокфеллер-центре и ничего не чувствует - новогоднее предвкушение, кажется, придавило тучным телом сурка. Хёнджину подписывают отпуск за пару дней до Рождества, но в этот раз он не открывает вкладку с сайтом авиаперелетов. По привычке встает ранним утром, варит кофе в турке, чтобы перелить его в термокружку и взять с собой, кутается плотнее в шарф и едет в офис посмотреть на то, как светятся гирлянды на ресепшене. Безудержное веселье, блядь.</p>
<p>Когда Хёнджин улетает из Барселоны, все резко меняется. Становится именно тем, чего он так боялся - с Минхо разделяет теперь не только расстояние. У Хёнджина нет аналогов для сложившейся парадигмы, но ее алогичность зашкаливает, словно стрелка на термометре. Вся хуйня в том, что есть вещи, которые нельзя проконтролировать, будь ты трижды Эйнштейном. Хотя... Эйнштейн был женат на двоюродной сестре, во имя пантеистического Господа, о какой логике речь?</p>
<p>О том, что Минхо не собирается возвращаться в Нью-Йорк на праздники Хёнджин узнает от его родителей, которых случайно встречает на одной из улочек Манхэттена. Хёнджин вроде как надеялся, что кто-то из них двоих все-таки уступит, переступит через себя, и под кем-то он имел ввиду Минхо. Хёнджин ведь прилетал на прошлое Рождество, во все свои отпуска, в любое свободное время. Неужели Минхо так ничего и не понял? Упустил все причинно-следственные связи? Или. Или Минхо намеренно больше не пытается, потому что догадывается о чувствах Хёнджина, но не чувствует ничего в ответ? На этой мысли Хёнджин застывает возле дверей в студию. С колпаком Санты, которую напялила на него девушка с ресепшена, с мишурой поверх шарфа, с силой сжимает термокружку, словно если ослабить хватку, мироздание рухнет. И именно в этот момент - отчаянный и глупый - его сбивает дверьми. Хёнджин падает на задницу, физически он не ощущает никакой боли, будто дверь бесплотная, пол мягкий, но ему внезапно так больно, что он просто на просто не выдерживает. Слезы скатываются по щекам вопреки всем внутренним просьбам прекратить.</p>
<p>- Прости, прости, прости, прости! - и еще сто тысяч прости после. Хёнджин поднимает голову и видит перед собой парня, который сидит на коленях, вымаливая прощение, будто перед ним разрыдался Иисус. Слезливый поток резко заканчивается. Хёнджин смотрит сквозь слезы на человека, чей музыкальный альбом первый в списке самых прослушиваемых в его профиле на Спотифай, и не может поверить своим глазам. Типа, вау? Хёнджин огромное количество раз пересекался с селебрити, с популярными музыкантами, актерами, но впервые он натыкается на того, кого можно обозначить...кумиром? Это, конечно, не про плакаты на стене в своей спальне, но что-то близко к этому. Хёнджин читает все интервью с Бан Чаном и следит за ним в инстаграм. </p>
<p>- Прости...? - у Бан Чана такой жалостливо-виноватый вид, что Хёнджину становится неловко, его слезы вообще же не об этом падении, не буквальном, как минимум. Поэтому он излишне бодрым голосом заверяет, что все в порядке. Чан помогает ему подняться, поправляет на хёнджиновой голове колпак Санты и вытаскивает кружку, которая закатывается под стол. На нем какой-то охуенный аутфит и мейк, будто он вышел прямиком из фэнтезийного сериала, где наследники королевств борются за престол. О Боже, была ли эта съемка для обложки его нового альбома? Хёнджин слегка взбудоражен предположением, поэтому озвучивает вопрос раньше, чем задумывается о том, что такая информация, должно быть, конфиденциальная.</p>
<p>- Возможно, - Чан улыбается, подмигивая глазом с голубой линзой. <br/>- Этот ответ разбивает сердца всех фанатов, - Хёнджин вздыхает намеренно грустно, но Бан Чан не ведется, улыбается только ярче. Это всегда такой диссонанс, кажется, что у человека с такой улыбкой нет никаких прав на песни о невзаимной любви, о боли, грусти и разочарованиях. Хёнджин понимает, что эмоции человека на всеобщее обозрение и его чувства не всегда состыковываются, иногда они даже находятся не на одних полюсах. В конце концов, работа Хёнджина именно из этого и состоит - быть всем, кроме себя. <i>Покажи мне радость. Вспышка. Покажи мне веселье. Вспышка. Покажи мне отрешенность. Вспышка.</i> <br/>Блядь, насколько все действительно плохо, если дело доходит до цитирования Паланика?</p>
<p>Хёнджин сидит в гримерной и смотрит как из борца за престол Бан Чан превращается в парня с грустными песнями о любви. Может быть, его стихи - реальные истории, может быть, и нет. Музыка как отголосок души? Но если да, то почему существуют музыканты, чьи песни способны разбивать и собирать сердце заново, но на проверку они оказываются хуевыми людьми? Или душа это не про избиение жён и огнестрельное оружие? А про что?</p>
<p>Когда визажистка собирает косметику и уходит, Чан приглашает Хёнджина к себе в студию. На нем толстовка на размер больше, со стянутыми на пальцы рукавами он совсем не похож на самоуверенного парня с обложки, чей торс становится главным достоянием журнала, выпуск скупают буквально за полдня. Хёнджин давится разочарованием, почему снова и опять он попадает в эту ситуацию? Становится тоскливо, хотя пора бы уже привыкнуть, что мнение о Хёнджине складывается еще до того, как он озвучивает первые слова. Кому нужны его слова в принципе? О чем может рассказать молодой красивый мальчик с глянцевой обложки?</p>
<p>- Мое предложение получилось двусмысленным? - у Чана такой искренне расстроенный взгляд, он смотрит на отражение Хёнджина в зеркале и больше не улыбается. Хёнджину очень хочется поехать в студию Чана, посмотреть на то место, в котором создаются шедевры, но совсем не хочется ошибиться. Будет ли наивно с его стороны довериться этим вроде бы честным глазам? <br/>- У меня настроение слушать музыку и немного грустить, я почему-то подумал, что твое настроение где-то рядом, - Чан поворачивается на кресле лицом к Хёнджину, и, может быть, это действительно наивно.<br/>- Я еще поел бы что-нибудь вредное, - предлагает Хёнджин, думая, что если он ошибся, то это станет его наказанием за доверчивость.</p>
<p>На одной из свободных стен в студии Чана висит икеевская гирлянда с маленькими зелеными елочками. На небольшом диванчике несколько крафтовых пакетов из Бургер Кинга и две коробки пиццы. Пока они едут в такси, Чан диктует заказ своему менеджеру и просит занести все в студию. Хёнджин улыбается в шарф, когда слышит из динамиков чужое ворчание, это очень напоминает разговоры со своим менеджером. </p>
<p>Весь день проходит за прослушиванием музыки. Они по очереди включают песни для грустной атмосферы, но, в конце концов, в рандомном плейлисте собирается разношерстная компания исполнителей - там и романтический рок, и веселый поп-панк. Грусть топчется где-то рядом, на пороге, и этого расстояния достаточно, чтобы не окунуться в нее с головой. </p>
<p>К вечеру они заказывают пару бутылок пива. Менеджер Чана влетает в студии злой, из-под шапки торчит взъерошенная челка, он бурчит о том, что не нанимался курьером и бла бла, но спустя бутылку добреет и с гордостью говорит Хёнджину, что Чан еще не раз возглавит чарты. Словно у кого-то были сомнения. Перед тем как уйти, он задерживается у двери и просит не засиживаться всю ночь, наверное, эту просьбу Бан Чан слышит от своего менеджера не в первый раз.<br/>- Так это правда, что альбом полностью посвящен одному человеку? - Хёнджин наглеет и начинает закидывать Чана вопросами. <br/>- Правда на половину.<br/>- Это как?<br/>- Это не совсем о человеке? Не только о нем. В основном, просто о моих чувствах в тот период времени.<br/>Хёнджин понимает, что это уже личное, но он хмелеет после двух бутылок. Это не вопрос, на который жизненно необходимо услышать ответ, но есть что-то такое в песнях Бан Чана, что-то такое очень близкое ему. Для Чана это все прошлое, для Хёнджина - настоящее, и он будто пытается найти ответ для себя.<br/>- Ты до сих пор любишь этого человека? <br/>Чан качает головой. </p>
<p>Хёнджин пока не представляет, как это - больше не любить того, в кого ты был влюблен. Возможно, он излишне сентиментален, где первая любовь на всю жизнь и вроде того, а может, еще не совсем дозрел, чтобы переболеть и отпустить. Или просто всему свое время, и его время не пришло?</p>
<p>- Так, ну теперь мне все понятно, - Чан приглушает проигрываемую песню; Люк Причард просит о последнем объятии, чтобы побороть чувство, нарастающее в душе. Весь свет в студии исходит только от экрана макбука и от гирлянд со стены, но атмосфера вдруг не становится томной. В это истории нет никаких методов, типа Хитча, это больше про то, как встретились два одиночества. Хёнджин больше не ждет подвохов. - О ком ты грустишь?</p>
<p>И Хёнджина, в жизни которого остался один-единственный друг, собственно, тот, о котором он грустит, прорывает. Он так скучает по Минхо, по тому, что было между ними раньше. Это ведь он все испортил, и как не хотелось бы разделить эту ошибку на двоих, автор любой мотивационной книги посоветовал бы не скидывать ответственность ни на кого, кроме себя. Минхо не давал ему ни клятв верности, ни клятв о вечной дружбе. Он звонил огромное количество раз в день вылета, спустя неделю, еще одну, а Хёнджин так и не нашел в себе смелость ответить. И при этом он еще надеется, что Минхо вернется, когда сам делает все, чтобы показать, что в нем не нуждается? </p>
<p>- Почему ты думаешь, что твое признание будет болезненнее, чем то, что ты уже испытываешь? - спрашивает Чан, когда Хёнджин замолкает, пряча лицо в ладонях. Ему кажется, что он заново вскрывает надрывы, которые не успели даже затянуться. Все так глупо, ужасно, ну, почему он такой второсортный герой-неудачник? <br/>- Я не знал, что так будет.<br/><i>А если бы знал, наверное, все равно поступил так же.</i><br/>Чан говорит, что все люди на свете боятся быть уязвимыми, и это нормально. <br/>- Но тебе будет сложнее двигаться дальше, пока ты не внесешь ясность и не поставишь точку. Я не спец в психологических терминах, но кажется, это что-то о незакрытых гештальтах.<br/>Хёнджин чувствует, как диван прогибается под весом, Чан отводит его руки от лица и заглядывает, в его глазах словно вся мудрость и понимание, ну вот откуда, они же практически одногодки? <br/>- Ты не перестанешь думать об этом ни сейчас, ни потом, всегда будешь возвращаться с мыслями "а что было бы, если?".<br/>Хёнджин не трезвеет, но почему-то в голове так ясно, как бывает утром в первый день весны. Он обнимает Бан Чана, не задумываясь, уместно ли, просто чувство такое, словно перед ним раскрылась подушка безопасности. Чан смеется.<br/>- Еще по бутылке пива, и купим тебе билет в Барселону, - наверное, это шутка.<br/>Но когда Хёнджин выходит из здания звукозаписывающей компании, на почте висит письмо с подтверждением онлайн-регистрации.<br/>Ладно, блядь, он сделает это.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хёнджин едва впихивает куртку и шарф в рюкзак. На улице плюс пятнадцать, тепло даже в толстовке, после жалящих ветров Нью-Йорка погода кажется совсем райской. Хёнджин проходит привычный маршрут и, несмотря на тянущее чувство страха в животе, невозможно не улыбнуться, глядя на пальмы и свисающие с них гирлянды. Хёнджину не удается придумать речь ни за день до вылета, ни за полет. Признание умещается в одну строчку, это ясно, как божий день, но как будто перед этим должен быть пролог, ну или хотя бы аннотация. Не то чтобы это важно, но чувства Хёнджина возникают не внезапно, это не следствие возникшего расстояния или их первого поцелуя, и, наверное, просто хочется, чтобы Минхо это понимал, если все еще не.<p>В этот раз Хёнджин не пользуется запасным ключом, который Минхо хранит в почтовом ящике. Он прилетает без предупреждения и, может быть, стоило задуматься о том, чтобы снять номер в отеле, но Хёнджин намеренно пропускает мимо себя все мысли, что ему больше не найдется места в квартире. Блядь, это ведь самое обычное признание, это не смертельно, но почему так страшно, будто за дверью висит гильотина, которая сорвется при первых же словах? Ему не нужно ни о чем заявлять с порога, Боже, нужно просто успокоиться. Вдох-выдох-вдох. </p>
<p>Хёнджин топчется на коврике, никак не собираясь в одного взрослого рационального человека. Спустя вечность уговоров он стучит в дверь, этот стук эхом отдается в ушах. Когда дверь открывается, больше нет необходимости ни в каких словах, гильотина срывается сама по себе. Хёнджин смотрит на Джисона в блядской футболке Минхо, которую он узнал бы среди огромной кучи шмотья секондхенда, и кажется, словно в этот миг его сердце разбивается, хотя вроде никто и не замахивался. <br/>- Чувак! - Джисон налетает на него, словно они лучшие друзья детства, его громкий радостный возглас делает только больнее. - У Минхо коллоквиум, но он должен скоро вернуться. Пиздец, вот он охренеет!<br/>Джисон говорит-говорит-говорит. Он оставляет дверь открытой, но Хёнджин не может пересилить себя и переступить. Он уже переступил, купив билет. И к чему это привело?<br/>- Хёнджин, все нормально? - Джисон зависает в коридоре, наконец, замечая, что вслед за ним никто не идет. <br/>Хёнджин мотает головой, потом кивает, наверное, со стороны он похож на болванчика или последнего болвана. Все его опасения и страхи визуализируются в Джисоне, который даже не догадывается, как Хёнджин сейчас его ненавидит. Это мерзкое чувство слизняками выбирается из трещин, сколько еще подобного живет в его сердце, каких монстров ждать наружу? <br/>- Я тогда пойду встречу его, - врет Хёнджин. Еще минута гляделок, и он не выдержит. <br/>Джисон вроде бы говорит что-то еще, но вслушиваться в его слова нет никакого желания.</p>
<p>Хёнджин идет в противоположную сторону, чтобы никаким образом не встретиться с Минхо. <br/>Метеорологический прогноз: на улице плюс пятнадцать, ощущается как минус сорок три. <br/>Возможны осадки.</p>
<p>Разноцветные огоньки вдоль улиц смазываются в кляксы, Хёнджин сдерживает слезы, как может, давится ими, пытаясь проглотить вместе с застрявшим в глотке признанием, в котором, очевидно, теперь нет никакой необходимости. Джисон на пороге в футболке Минхо вносит, блядь, ясность. Наверное, в глубине души Хёнджин все же надеялся, что он все додумывает, но опасения оправдываются, и это ни хрена не закрывает какой-то там гештальт. </p>
<p>Купить обратный билет не получается ни в этот день, ни на следующий. Хёнджин рассматривает кучу вариантов с тремя-пятью пересадками, но таким образом до Нью-Йорка он доберется только через два дня, и это кажется совсем глупым. Непродуманный маршрут приводит Хёнджина в незнакомый квартал, взгляд цепляется за вывеску, и Хёнджин, заебавшийся искать свободный номер в отеле, надеется, что хотя бы в хостеле ему найдется койка. И она находится - в большой комнате, рассчитанной на двадцать человек, среди которых и молодые француженки, и старые индусы. Пахнет грязными носками, кавой и травой. </p>
<p>Хёнджин скидывает кеды и забирается под тонкое одеяло. Вот бы проснуться сразу через день, когда взлет, посадка и Нью-Йорк. Телефон под подушкой вибрирует беспрерывно, Хёнджин свайпает вправо все сообщения от Минхо, боясь зацепиться за любое словечко, которое станет тем самым, после которого сдерживать слезы уже не получится. Он поступает ужасно - появляется и снова исчезает, ничего не объяснив, но сейчас, в этот самый момент, нет никаких сил что-либо объяснять. Хочется уже просто перемотать этот день, это Рождество, этот год.</p>
<p>В комнате шумно: постоянно хлопают дверью, кто-то собирает вещи, шурша пакетами, кто-то въезжает, девушки разливают шампанское, Хёнджин слышит как они перешептываются на французском, парень напротив на полной громкости слушает музыку в наушниках. Странно, но этот микс из разносортных звуков, словно колыбельная, убаюкивает, и Хёнджин засыпает. </p>
<p>Утром Хёнджин, не пролистывая сообщения, пишет Минхо, что появилась срочная работа, он позвонит, когда будет в Нью-Йорке. Вряд ли Минхо в это верит, но по крайней мере звонки от него прекращаются. Рождество Хёнджин празднует с работницей хостела, они пьют каву, слушают испанское радио и людей с улицы, которые громко поют рождественские песни.</p>
<p>Когда шасси отрываются от земли, Хёнджин чувствует себя полностью опустошенным. Словно все-все от него остается где-то там за порогом маленькой квартиры в центре Барселоны.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После семнадцатичасовой съемки Хёнджин спускается в метро и доезжает до площади Дуомо. До рейса остается свободных пара часов, жутко хочется спать, но разменивать это время на сон на неудобном кресле в зале ожидания, когда ты в Милане, кажется совсем кощунством. Хёнджин растирает лицо холодной водой над раковиной в Маке, заказывает американо и садится на низкое железное ограждение перед памятником, возведенным в честь первого короля объединенной Италии. Слева зелеными огнями подсвечивается невысокая елка. Людей на площади совсем мало, наверное, после праздников многие предпочитают полениться дома.<p>Именно Милан становится для Хёнджина отправной точкой почти два года назад. Модельный бизнес, по крайней мере, в его случае не становится реальностью тех историй, где модели балуются крэком, выбивают себе съемки через постель и постоянно тусуются в клубах. Хёнджин слишком молод, чтобы быть абстрагированным от любых искушений, но, как правило, это больше о новых городах и людях. В тот самый раз в Милане Хёнджин знакомится с парнем примерно своего возраста, коренным итальянцем с темными волосами, которые кучерявятся на кончиках, в стильном костюме, кедах и на велосипеде, он объясняет, где купить билет в собор. Они вместе гуляют по крыше Дуомо, а потом тот самый парень зажимает Хёнджина в коридоре своей квартиры. Впервые Хёнджин позволяет себе что-то настолько необдуманное и мимолетное. Тогда это почему-то кажется безумно привлекательным.</p>
<p>К нынешнему моменту многое меняется, хотя Хёнджин не чувствует, что становится взрослее, мудрость в нем так и не заводится. Получается даже забавно, как рушатся его убеждения о том, что серьезные отношения ограничили бы для него что-то новое и неизведанное, тогда как на деле он и не прилагал никаких усилий, постепенно ограничилось само по себе. После первого поцелуя с Минхо Хёнджин несколько раз целовался с кем-то помимо него, но эти поцелуи не превращались во что-то большее, а потом другие люди вовсе сместились с фокуса. Хёнджин ведь понимал, что не хочет никого, кроме Минхо, почему он это игнорировал до тех пор, пока не стало поздно? </p>
<p>Хёнджин не звонит Минхо ни когда прилетает в Нью-Йорк, ни на следующей день, ни после. Возможно, он мог бы притвориться, что все в порядке, они все еще друзья, и Хёнджину нисколечко не больно. Но ради чего это притворство? Чтобы поддерживать мнимую дружбу? Хёнджину нужно больше времени, чтобы смириться с упущенным. Он уже не бесится и не злится, его ненависть к Джисону исчезает так же быстро, как возникает, вот уж кто совсем не при чем. Но переболеть не получается, хотя было бы здорово закинуться антибиотиками и "выздороветь" спустя две недели постельного режима.</p>
<p>Хёнджин фотографирует подсвеченный собор и обновляет инстаграм. Минхо редко выкладывает фотографии в профиль, еще реже загружает истории, поэтому первая в строчке иконка с его именем тут же гипнотизирует. На фото обшарпанный подоконник их старой общажной комнаты и подросший до оконных створок фикус, который они оставили новым хозяевам. Именно поэтому и не получается переболеть - воспоминания, как блядская инфекция, вновь и вновь поражают не особо здоровое сердце. Стоит вспомнить о чем угодно. Например, как они спорили, придумывая имя фикусу, будто своему ребенку. Фотография не подписана, но и без подписи понятно, что Минхо вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Завтра расстояние между ними сократится, но возникшая пропасть больше и не обозначается лишь километражем.   </p>
<p>Хёнджин засыпает в самолете, в такси, кажется, он даже успевает задремать в лифте. После двух бессонных ночей в Милане хочется только спать, а потом поспать еще. Он лениво шарит по карманам куртки в поисках ключей и вдруг замирает, прислушиваясь. На лестничной площадке пахнет табаком так явно, словно покурили только что. Если бы все зависело от Хёнджина, он, наверное, избегал бы встречи с Минхо до самой смерти. Ему за многое стыдно, на общем фоне, за многое больно, а еще он совсем-совсем не готов ни к каким разговорам - до сих пор. Хёнджин не оборачивается. Нашарив ключи во внутреннем кармане, он открывает дверь и оставляет ее открытой. </p>
<p>Минхо ставит горшок с фикусом на табуретку. Снимает верхнюю одежду и проходит мимо Хёнджина.<br/>- Нынешние хозяева Электрона считают, что он распространяет отрицательную энергию, - говорит он, заворачивая на кухню. Хёнджин стоит в коридоре, слушая, как трещит свет в плафоне, как щелкает кнопка электрического чайника. То есть, в общем-то, просто нужно вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, в этом весь прикол и залог хороших отношений? Но от Хёнджина не требуют никаких объяснений, и, окей, он готов подыгрывать сколько угодно.</p>
<p>Хёнджин садится на стул и смотрит, как Минхо хозяйничает на его кухне. Почему-то даже от таких простых действий щемит. Сейчас он заварит чай, разольет в две кружки и они будут чаевничать, как старые добрые друзья? Хотя с чего вдруг им не быть друзьями. Хёнджину странно осознавать, что это все действительно происходит. Еще вчера он сидел перед Дуомо, рассматривая фикус с фотографии Минхо, а теперь этот фикус стоит на табуретке в коридоре его квартиры.<br/>- Прикопались к бедному растению. Там же минимальный отрицательный заряд.<br/>Минхо открывает верхний шкафчик и, наверное, внутри себя погибает от беспорядка на полках. Из пятнадцати разных видов чая он останавливается на байховом черном для себя и клубнике с молоком для Хёнджина. Когда Минхо садится напротив, Хёнджину становится страшно, что сейчас он заговорит, но уже не о фикусе. Это логично, конечно, спустя пару месяцев молчания и одну бессмысленную поездку разговор может быть только об одном. <br/>- Двести сорок восемь, - проговаривает Минхо таким тоном, словно это ответ на все вопросы Вселенной. <br/>А что это вообще? Какой-то шифр? Масса серого вещества, которое никак не варится в хёнджиновой черепушке? <br/>- Двести сорок восемь, - повторяет Минхо, скрещивая руки на груди, - звонков без ответа. И ни одного звонка в ответ. Я разделил бы, но на ноль делить нельзя, а если проводить комплексный анализ Римана, то это все перерастет в ебаную бесконечность, где я ничего не понимаю, а ты ничего не объясняешь.</p>
<p>Минхо задерживает на нем свой взгляд. Он выглядит спокойным, но Хёнджин ведь знает его - Минхо злится, иначе не было бы этих извращенных попыток составить уравнение. А еще он не глупый и не дурной, как Хёнджин, вряд ли его "ничего не понимаю" соответствует действительности. Они оба все понимают. Наверное, с того самого момента, когда Хёнджин целует Минхо в коридоре его квартиры. Только кажется, что теперь это не имеет никакого значения. У Хёнджина было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать каждый свой неверный шаг, но он не может повернуть время вспять, чтобы начать все заново - без страхов, сомнений и с оговорками. <br/>- Хорошо, давай так. Мы все еще друзья? <br/>Какова вероятность, что Минхо взбесится, если Хёнджин будет моргать вместо ответов? Он жалеет, что на нем сейчас свитшот, а не толстовка с капюшоном, спрятаться просто некуда. </p>
<p>Хёнджин разглядывает свое отражение в кружке с чаем. А если позвонить на горячую линию, там продиктуют, что нужно говорить? Минхо протягивает руку и дотрагивается до рукава, не прикасаясь к его пальцам. Хёнджин поднимает глаза и думает, если любовь это про болезнь, то он все еще больной. Минхо немного оброс, челка по краям спадает до уровня кончика носа, волосы кажутся светлее, чем раньше, может быть, их осветлило солнцем. Он такой красивый, невыносимо, и Хёнджин ужасно скучал.<br/>- Я не знаю. Думал, выяснить это, когда прилетел в прошлый раз, но Джисон в твоей квартире и в твоей футболке отбил все желание, - вряд ли горячая линия надиктовала бы эти слова, но мерзкий ревнующий внутренний голос только об этом и нашептывает. </p>
<p>Минхо не выглядит удивленным, сто блядских раз он ничего не понимает, ага.<br/>- Это просто футболка.<br/>- Ладно, тогда скажи мне, что я все додумал, и Джисон исключительно твой новый охуенно лучший друг? </p>
<p>Когда Минхо убирает руку со стола и смещает взгляд в сторону окна, Хёнджин перестает понимать, зачем он вообще пришел? Чтобы принести сраный фикус, словно они в процессе раздела имущества? Убедиться, что двести сорок восемь не отвеченных - это все о нем? Подтвердить, что выстраданное Хёнджином не додумки? Зачем? Хёнджин едва сдерживается, чтобы не запустить в Минхо кружку. <br/>- Как это все мешает нам оставаться друзьями?<br/>- Ой да блядь, перестань делать вид, что ничего не понимаешь, - Хёнджин поднимается и кидает кружку, словно тряпку, в раковину. Эта дрянь даже не разбивается. Минхо не заслуживает никаких предъяв, но это не имеет никакого значения в контексте того, что Хёнджин по этому поводу чувствует. - Ты можешь уйти? - просит он.</p>
<p>Хёнджин ложится на кровать и ждет, когда хлопнет входная дверь. Проходит минута, пять, очень много минут, но ничего не происходит. Ну и похер, пусть продолжает пить свой ебучий горький чай. Телефон, кинутый на подушку, начинает вибрировать, на экране высвечиваются сообщение один за другим. Хёнджин не хочет менять тактику игнорирования, но Минхо пересылает старые сообщения, не свои, а хёнджиновы, и. Что ж. Вот и зафиксирован главный проеб, датируемый почти два года назад. </p>
<p>Эта первая поездка Хёнджина за пределы США, конечно, он пишет Минхо обо всем. Он даже туалетные комнаты фотографирует, их тогдашней комнате в общаге о таком лоске и шике только мечтать. О парне-итальянце в модном костюме на велосипеде Хёнджин тоже рассказывает. И о парне, с которым знакомится после показа мод в Париже. В общем, обо всем и обо всех, да. Хёнджин никогда ничего не скрывал от Минхо, если не брать в расчет одно признание, и не видел в своих сообщениях ничего предрассудительного. Они и раньше обсуждали подобные темы, все темы, на самом деле. Хёнджину даже "посчастливилось" быть неловким свидетелем случайных перепихов Минхо. Тогда он тоже ревновал, но по-другому, не так болезненно; наверное, потому что Минхо так или иначе оставался рядом, а те люди больше не появлялись в поле зрения. </p>
<p>После старых сообщений Хёнджина приходит одно-единственное от Минхо.<br/><i>И что я должен был понять?</i></p>
<p>Когда Хёнджин возвращается на кухню, Минхо сидит на узком подоконнике, который не предназначен для меланхоличных перекуров с задумчивым взглядом в окно. Он крутит сигарету между пальцами, пустая кружка, зажатая между коленями, видимо, выступает в качестве пепельницы. Минхо щелкает зажигалкой, подкуривая, но вместо того, чтобы затянуться, говорит:<br/>- Меня бесило каждое твое сообщение, - и тон такой, не распознать - то ли обвинение, то ли признание. - Я старался не думать о том, что происходило между нами, когда ты приезжал, потому что...не знаю? Может, не хотел подавать себе ложные надежды? Это ведь могло иметь для тебя столько же значения, сколько все твои случайные европейские интрижки. С чего вдруг мне быть исключением?</p>
<p>Минхо поднимает голову, выдыхая дым, и наблюдает за рассеивающимся сигаретным облаком. Он редко открывается вот так нараспашку, и Хёнджин боится лишний раз вздохнуть.<br/>- Когда ты отказался пойти со мной и Джисоном в обсерваторию, я подумал, что ты запланировал что-то интереснее, чем нудная прогулка под звездным небом. Я настолько боялся, что мое предположение окажется верным, что четырежды обошел Саграду Фамилию, лишь бы не возвращаться в пустую квартиру.<br/>- Моим единственным планом было провести ночь с тобой, но без тебя этот план не особо осуществлялся, и я нашел свое утешение у моря, - уточняет Хёнджин, хотя сейчас это уже не важно. Совокупность случайных домыслов раскидывает их по разным полюсам за одну ночь и разгоняет друг от друга прочь на протяжении всех этих месяцев.<br/>- Это было глупым предположением, я же видел, что ты заинтересован только в рисунке. Но тогда я подумал, что ведь это не изменится - ты всегда будешь привлекать внимание, а мне остается только наблюдать.</p>
<p>Минхо выкидывает сигарету в кружку и сползает с подоконника. Хёнджин, зависший на пороге кухни, слегка напрягается. Хочется и минимизировать расстояние между ними до пары сантиметров, и по-прежнему кинуть в Минхо что-нибудь увесистое. Он жмется к стенке, это как стоп-слово или типа того, но Минхо не останавливается, пока его коленка не сталкивается с коленкой Хёнджина. Он отступает назад совсем на немного, видимо, чтобы уничтожить своим пронзительным взглядом.<br/>- Я не отрицал, что ничего не было между мной и Джисоном, потому что это неправда. Но это было еще до твоего приезда в сентябре. Ну а потом, ты знаешь, начались все эти бесконечные пропущенные звонки, в которые я собирался, наконец-то, признаться, что мне больше недостаточно просто дружить с тобой. Недостаточно быть сторонним наблюдателем. Поэтому если ты решишь, что готов освободить вакансию лучшего друга, то Джисон действительно мог бы им стать. Он вроде как помог мне разобраться, почему мои звонки оставались без ответа.<br/>- Что? Так, нет, стоп! - Хёнджин кладет ладонь на грудь Минхо, будто на него лезут напролом, хотя ничего подобного не происходит. Но он как-то не ожидал такого форсирования, где все проясняется за пару предложений. - Я все эти месяцы страдал не для того, чтобы ты уломал меня за минуту! <br/>- Я не уламывал, а констатировал и внес предложение.<br/>- Мне не нравится твое предложение.<br/>- Почему? <br/>- Охуенно лучший друг может быть только один, а я не снимал свою кандидатуру. И у меня предвзятое отношение ко всем, кто носит твои футболки. Ты, блин, со всеми лучшими друзьями собираешься спать?<br/>Минхо ухмыляется и, ладно, Хёнджин сам виноват, надо думать прежде, чем говорить. <br/>Внезапно он чувствует какое-то странное, уже забытое, спокойствие. Возможно, это такой баг в системе. Или наоборот? Будто все это время между ними, как между контактами реле, летал мотылек, мешая слаженной работе, но теперь баг устранен. <br/>- Я тоже хочу внести пару предложений, - Хёнджин пробирается под толстовку Минхо, чтобы зацепиться пальцами за край белого хлопка. - Возвращаясь к теме. Хочу быть единственным, кто носит твои футболки.<br/>- У тебя какая-то ненормальная тяга к шмоткам из секонда, но ладно, так и быть, - комментирует Минхо, улыбаясь. - Тогда у меня встречное предложение. Хочу быть единственным, кто тебя целует.<br/>- Даже моей бабушке нельзя?<br/>- Только не с языком.<br/>- Фу, заткнись, - Хёнджин морщится и бьет Минхо по плечу, а потом крепко обнимает. - Но мы все еще форсируем, - напоминает он то ли Минхо, то ли самому себе. <br/>- Двух лет, по-твоему, недостаточно, чтобы ускориться?<br/>- Не знаю, ты же у нас рациональное звено компании. Хотя теперь я не уверен, что в нашей компании вообще водится рациональность, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства. <br/>Минхо сейчас серьезно отодвигается, чтобы показать, как он закатывает глаза? Но возмутиться Хёнджин не успевает, его рот затыкают поцелуем. И ладно, наверное, он может и ускориться.</p>
<p>Спустя двести сорок восемь поцелуев, ну или около того, Хёнджин вспоминает о самом важном. По важности это уступает только тому, что он сидит на коленях Минхо и перебирает пальцами его отросшие волосы. <br/>- А фикус-то зачем ты принес? <br/>- Ну, как я и сказал, нынешние хозяева им недовольны.<br/>- И все же?<br/>- Я решил, что Электрон должен жить с законными родителями.<br/>Хёнджин прищуривается, ожидая, когда Минхо продолжит. <br/>- Свободных комнат в общаге не будет до нового учебного года, а жить с родителями мне не особо хочется. Ну, и раз, мы собираемся жить вместе, будет странным оставить своего ребенка с чужими людьми, которые не ценят минимальные отрицательные заряды.<br/>Минхо смеется, наблюдая, за тем, как меняются эмоции на лице Хёнджина, который одновременно и возмущен, и восхищен подобной наглостью. <br/>- Я еще не уверен, что готов делиться своей кроватью, а ты уже замахнулся на мою квартиру!<br/>- Но я уже в твоей кровати, - Минхо ухмыляется, и бесит еще больше. Почему такой он выглядит еще соблазнительнее, что за магия вне Хогвартса?<br/>Шансы Хёнджина противостоять Минхо равны нулю, однозначно. Но на этот ноль, он, в общем, то согласен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>